Coin-operated phonographs, of the type which are typically located in restaurants, conventionally carry a volume switch in the form of a potentiometer for varying the gain of the sound amplifier. Coin-operated phonographs also conventionally carry a reject button for rejecting a particular sound recording while it is being played.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless, remote-control system for phonographs, particularly coin-operated phonographs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless, remote-control system for phonographs which enables remote control of several parameters, including up volume, down volume and reject.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless, remote-control system for phonographs which operates on digital electronics principles and may be constructed on a circuit board system that is easily mountable into a phonograph.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless, remote-control system for phonographs which is relatively simple in operation and efficient to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.